Unknown
by LRNH09301028
Summary: What happens when an old duck (OC) comes back and meets the new ducks? Trouble and jealousy that's what.. Plze RR
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Please R/R First chapter started off slowly

Disclaimer: I do not own the Ducks. I do however own Nickelle, Lacie, Lee, Ray and his family. Although I aint getting paid for anything.

Nickelle grinned as she walked into the familiar house. It had been years since she had been here. The last time she was in the apartment was four years ago. She was 12. It was a week before the Ducks found out they were going to the Jr. Goodwill Games. A fancy lawyer had called and said they had found her dad and she had to move in with him. That day she tearfully said good-bye to Charlie and his mom. The people she had lived with for 12 years. She said good-bye to Adam, whom she had dated for two. Good-bye to her friends which she had known since she was in first grade. Connie, Guy, Jesse, Terry, Peter, Dave and Averman. Her other friends she had known since she was 10. Goldburg, Fulton, Tammy and Tommy. Then she left. She kept in touch with them for a month or two and then had lost contact.

She loved her dad, but their had always been that longing for the Ducks and Gordon, their coach. She moved to Oklahoma. Oklahoma was a completely different world then Minnesota. A completely different world. She went from playing hockey daily, to riding horses and going to football games. She never became a preppy cheerleader or anything but she tried to get along with everybody. She made good friends and attended a wonderful church. She found a best friend and fell in love.

_She remembered the day she got the call. She was at lunch. She was at the ROTC building with her best friend just goofing off. They were planning the weekend. Nickelle and Ray were going to the movies and then Ray's mom was going to drop Nickelle off and Lacie's. Then Lacie and Nickelle were going to ride horses and just have a good time. Well Nick's cell rang. "Hello?"_

_"Is this Nickelle Amy Conway?" _

_"Yes it is, who is this?"_

_"Mrs. Conway. This is Dr. Killindeer. I'm sorry to interrupt you at school."_

_"That's okay. I'm at lunch right now."_

_"O.k. Your father has been in a terrible accident. And it's crucial you come to the hospital soon. If you cannot get out of school or you need a ride call me back. Do you need me to talk to your principal?"_

_"No. No. If I need anything I'll let you know." She turned the phone off and looked at Lacie. Call Ray after school and let him know. I'm going to the hospital. My dad was in a terrible accident."_

_She signed out of school and went to the hospital. She stayed their for three hours and held his hand as he died. The courts told her she could finish the year out at school and then would be moved back to Minnesota. She agreed to that. At first she was excited to go back. And then the closer the end of school started to come, she got scared. She didn't want to leave. She called her Aunt Casey and told her that she was just going to stay and Ray's mom was going to get temporary custody over her. Her Aunt Casey said okay and said she hadn't said anything to Charlie because she didn't want to upset him, because she figured Nickelle would stay._

_A week into her junior year, Nickelle had come home and had seen her "mom" as she called her sitting on the porch with her face all bruised. Her husband had done that. She started crying. She knew what that meant. She had to go back to Minnesota. She packed her bags and went to Ray's granny's for the wekend. She promised she loved him and woudn't forget him. They kissed and hugged as she left on the plane._

Now here she was. At the apartment where she had spent most of her life. Casey opened the door and smiled. She pulled her into a hug. "I'm glad you came Nick."

Nickelle just sighed and hugged her back. "Ya, me too." Casey noticed her nieces down face. "Nickelle, aren't you glad to be home? What's wrong?"

"Aunt Casey. Ya, I missed everyone and ya I'm glad to be back. It's just that, well, I miss Ray and everyone a lot too. Ya, me and Adam dated for two years, but there is a difference between two years and 10 years old and a year at 15."

"How long have you and Ray been going out?"

"One year, one month and two weeks."

"That's a long time."

"Ya it is." There was a knock on the door and she opened it. It was her old Coach.

"Hey Nickelle." She threw her arms around him.

"Hey Coach."

"Are you still up to play hockey?"

"Ya, I guess. I'm probably rusty, since I've been gone for four years. But I have practiced. Hockey just aint a big sport in Oklahoma. It's football."

"Well, sign here and we'll take you to meet the Dean and the new coach."

"New Coach?"

"Ya, Coach O'rion. You'll love him. The Ducks finally warmed up to him. You'll also meet the other Ducks that joined after you left."

"Sounds fun." She looked down at the floor and went to her room to put her things up. She knew it was going to be awkward. She knew she had changed and she was sure the others had. Plus, new Ducks? What if they didn't like her? What if the old Ducks had started to hate her?

She walked into Charlie's room real fast to look at his pictures on her wall. She seen the picture from pee-wees. There was the original Ducks. She glanced across the picture and seen her and Adam. Her heart skipped a beat. Her first boyfriend. It was really going to be hard to see him again. Really awkward. She sighed. She left the room. And headed off to Eden Hall Academy. Headed to a prep school and probably to her worst year.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own the Ducks.

Nickelle walked into the Coaches office at Eden Hall. She had met the Dean and didn't like him one bit. He seemed a little stuck up. It was everything she could do to be polite. She did not like cake eaters as Jesse started calling them. All though, in Oklahoma she found out not all cake eaters were bad. Just the Minnesota cake eaters.

"What's on your mind Nick?"

"Stupid cake eaters." was all she said. Bombay had to laugh. Even if she had changed, she still had the same spunk deep down inside. All though he knew it was going to take a while to get it back. She had been through a lot. Pulled away from the only family and friends she knew at the age of twelve. Then in the last year her dad died. She moved in with her boyfriends mom and then had to get jerked away again because her husband beat her.

"Well, besides that are you glad to be back?"

"I guess." She had pulled herself back into her shell.

Bombay looked at the clock. It was 2. O'rion would be in here in thirty minutes. He was always here thirty minutes before practice. They sat in silence and then..

"Coach?" It was barely above a whisper.

"Ya?"

"Do you think they all hate me now?"

"Who the Ducks?"

"Ya.."

"No why would they?"

"Because I left. I could have done better to keep in touch. But I didn't."

"Kelli. They could never hate you. You didn't have a choice."

"I could have called."

"Listen, you could've but it would've been long distance. They will all be happy to see you again. When they found out your dad died, they all cried. Even some of the newer Ducks, because all though they didn't know you, they heard an awful lot about you.."

"That's another thing. Did they know that I was gonna come back after my dad died and then I decided to stay?"

"No they didn't. We didn't tell them, because we knew you would probably stay, so we didn't want to get their hopes up. They don't even know your here today. I don't know how O'rion is going to introduce you, but..."

Just then O'rion came in. Nickelle sized him up. He wasn't Bombay, but if Bombay says he was good then she'd believe him. She closed up again.

"Another Conway huh?" O'rion laughed.

"Ya. You got a problem with that?"

"No, No. It's just when I first started teaching Charlie's loyalty made him hate me for the longest time. I was just wondering if your the same."

Bombay looked up. "She is a lot like Charlie, if that's what you want to know."

"But if Bombay says your good, then I'll give you a chance."

Nickelle practiced for a little bit. She was amazed at how it all easily came back to her. It was like she had been always been on the ice.

It was time for team practice and Coach O'rion had an idea of how to reintroduce her to the Ducks. They came into practice and Nickelle was suited up, but didn't have her name on her jersey. She was sitting in the Coaches office, nervous as she can be.

"Ducks. I have a new player. She just transfered here from another school. The thing is, before I put her on the team I want to see how well she plays with you guys."

"What's her name coach?" Adam looked up at his coach.

"I can't say yet. Although you guys are going to scrimage and she's going to be with you and Charlie."

The new player came out and everyone looked at her curious. She didn't say anything to them and they didn't say anything to her. This was all part of O'rion's plan. It was to see if her, Charlie, Adam and the original ducks still had the magic. If they knew who she was they would be too excited and there would be no way to tell.

They got onto the ice and Coach O'rion was amazed. Sure enough. They read each other's mind even after four years. The others not knowing who she was. They moved as one. Nickelle skated past O'rion and Bombay and they seen the shine in her eyes. Bombay laughed. "You know O'rion. Nick has always had that shine in her eyes when she was on the ice. Hockey has always meant a lot to her. This might not take as long as I thought to get her readjusted. But then again, you never know."

Nickelle skated and flew with the old Ducks. Everything went back in time. She felt like she was a ten year old again. Charlie passed her the puck and she passed it to Adam who shot and scored. She passed the puck to Connie, Connie to Charlie, Charlie to Adam, Adam to her. She shot, she scored. They didn't have to even look. They just knew. It was just like when they were little.

Practice was over and she skated next to O'rion. Charlie watched her and him and Adam took a kneel. "You know Spaz-way. That was almost like it was ..."

"...NIckelle Conway." O'rion had been introducing her while Adam was whispering. Adam looked up as Nickelle took off her helmet. She looked at the team. The team looked at her. It was silent for a minute and then everybody started screaming. The old ducks that is. The new ones didn't know what to do. Charlie grabbed his cousin and swung her in circles.

"Nick! Is it really you? What happened? How are you?" Everyone was crowding around here. Bombay sighed and looked at O'rion. "Guys... Why don't you all hit the showers. I'm sure Nickelle doesn't want a bunch of smelly guys holding onto her. Ya, you have a lot to catch up on. But give her a breather. This is her first day back." Nickelle looked thankfully at O'rion. They went towards the locker room. The girls went in one and the guys went into the other.

Connie was so excited. She had known Nickelle forever. "Nick! I'm so glad your back. I missed you so much!" She gave her best friend and hug and asked what had been going on. Nickelle told her and was laughing for a little bit. Connie introduced her to Julie and then tried to get more out of her.

"Connie, you know. It's great to be back. It really is. It's just sooo different." They talked for a few minutes and didn't even notice when Julie left the room, looking a little bit ticked off.


End file.
